The Slug
The Slug is an exceedingly large Necromorph and the boss of the eighth level of the game Dead Space. The slug was blocking the blast doors that allowed the Ishimura to broadcast a futile message to warn the USM Valor to not open the escape pod they had retrieved. The Slug had to be fought using one of the Ishimura's anti-asteroid cannons, named ADS Cannon 47. During the fight, it would use its five tentacles to hurl objects at the tower, with each tentacle having a weak point appearing as a bulbous yellow mass close to the slug's body. Defeating the Slug required the destruction of all five tentacles - while at the same time using the cannons to destroy the incoming debris thrown by the Slug. Immediately following the Slug's demise, it releases its grip on the Ishimura and begins floating off into space. At which point Kendra is able to broadcast a warning to the USM Valor, telling them not to open the escape pod they retrieved. The return broadcast shows a Marine of the USM Valor being slain by a Necromorph, indicating that the USM Valor has been lost. The USM Valor then crashes into the Ishimura, causing considerable damage. The presence of similar tentacles to the Leviathan and a similar size suggest the Slug and the Leviathan are related, from the same larger creature, or originated from the same rock chunk. The Slug appears to have arrived on the ship after the initial infection. Evidence supporting this theory is that if the Slug had arrived before, ADS Cannon 48 would have automatically attempted to engage it - prompting the Slug to engage the ADS Cannon, and considering the hull integrity is 100% at the time of Isaac attacking the Slug this is not the case. After the Infection the power was cut off and all the power was rerouted to another unknown ADS Cannon used by Isaac in Chapter Four to actually destroy asteroids. Strategy *The Slug is initially placid and won't attack unless fired at. Only then does it rear up its tentacles to tear the ship apart, exposing their weak spots in the form of yellow bulbous masses as it hurls chunks of the ship's hull and explosive gas canisters at the ADS Cannon tower. *Once a shot is fired, the Slug will attack, even if it was not aimed at the Slug. If a shot is fired upward, and misses the Slug by a mile, it will still become hostile. *Fire should be diverted to any explosive gas tanks the Slug hurls at the cannon, since they do more damage to the tower than hull debris. *Each of the Slug's tentacles pause briefly before throwing the object it's holding. Shooting the tentacle's weak spot at that moment causes it to flail madly and hurl the object in a random direction, generally not towards the tower. *If you have a good aim, a tentacle can be taken down quickly by firing both ADS turrets at the weak spot at once. Don't keep this up for an extended period of time, however, or the turret will overheat and become unusable for a short period of time. Death Scene The slug doesnt have a direct hit to finish Isaac off, but when the hull integrity reaches 0, the turret in which Isaac is in, makes a violent explosion, sending Isaac flying out of the turret seat, although in one piece. Isaac lives for a few seconds after, he raises his hand as if he would be trying to reach something, then dies because of the exposure to the massive fire caused by the explosion. Category:Necromorphs